Home
by yuukeroo
Summary: All Kyoko could feel was the numbing cold that took over her toes, and the soft fingers that held her hand.


**A/N: I realized I hadn't made a fanfic for PMMM and decided to make one for one of my absolute favorite pairings of all time: Kyoko x Sayaka! I listened to the song 'Hold Each Other' by A Great Big World while I wrote this, so it added to my inspiration. Tell me what you think or what I can do to improve if you'd like. I wrote this at two in the morning, so there will be a lot of grammer and punctuation mistakes, sorry! I don't have a beta to check my writing either, so I apologize for that. Anyways, I own nothing but my own mistakes. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sakura Kyoko found this night to be like any other. She was alone in an alleyway in the dark and cold of the fall with nothing but a hoodie and a pair of jean short shorts to cover her body. All the leaves from trees in the surrounding area littered the ground, and branches were left bare. The wind was picking up with every minute and Kyoko found herself shivering against the brick wall, her legs pulled up to her chest.

The familiar sound of her stomach rumbling reached her ears and she glanced at the brown paper bag a few feet away from her that had previously been full of apples. She was lucky she managed to save those things as long as she did, but now she was back to square one.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko pushed herself up and stood still as another gust of wind wrapped around her. Her hair blew wildly about and she boxed her shoulders before shoving her hands in her pockets. She sped up her pace a bit and headed in an unknown direction. The redhead was able to make out puffs of white air from her mouth with each breath she took, and the sight only made her colder.

About ten minutes into her walk, Kyoko heard another rumble. She growled at her stomach, and suddenly, a single drop of water fell on her. She paused and looked at the sky, realizing it wasn't her abdomen that made the noise, but instead the sky itself.

"Fuck…" She muttered to herself, looking around to see where she would be able to take shelter for the night. All stores around her that didn't look sketchy were closed, so with a defeated sigh, she turned around to go back to her alleyway and return to her precious empty paper bag.

Halfway back to her starting point, the magical girl heard a rock skid on the cement of the sidewalk behind her. She didn't stop to look and instead picked up her movements a bit. When it sounded again, this time with the rhythmic sound of footsteps, she stopped and abruptly turned, ready to take on whoever it was. However, no one was there. Kyoko glanced around the block for a moment before turning on her heel and brushing it off, but froze again when she saw a shadow overlapping her own.

Snapping her neck around, Kyoko saw a man with bulky shoulders leaning against the wall to the sleazy ramen shop right next to her. He had a smug look on his face and eyed her like she was a piece of meat. The second their eyes met, he straightened his spine and stepped towards her. A cigarette hung loosely between his lips and she glared at him, baring her fang. She went to storm off, but before she knew what was happening, a strong hand grabbed her arm, and a single streak of lightning illuminated the sky with a crack, rain instantaneously pouring down.

Fear quickly overtook the teenager, and she kicked wildly out of his grasp. Thanks to the rain, Kyoko was able to slip easily of his hands, but it made running a little harder. She was slipping on the already soaked sidewalks, and she felt puddles seeping through the bottom of her boots and socks. She wasn't sure if he was still following her since the sound of her ragged breathing and blood pumping in her ears overpowered all other sounds, but she didn't dare to look back. Instead, she opted to just run as long as she could until she would be able to hide and make sure she wouldn't be cornered again.

So that's precisely what Kyoko did.

She ended up sprinting for a solid ten minutes and stood panting with her back pressed against a tree. She was nearly positive she had heard him scream a resounding 'dammit!' a while back, she she was fairly certain she lost him. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest, and she wasn't sure if it was because of all the running or the encounter with the man.

Finally taking a moment to observe her surroundings, the homeless girl recognized the street she was on with considerable ease. If she followed this road, she'd end up in Sayaka's neighborhood. Kyoko allowed herself to loosen her shoulders at the thought of being able to spend the night under a real roof, and with Sayaka no less. She decided this would be the way to go.

Kyoko wondered briefly if Sayaka would be awake, but she also knew it didn't matter since she'd just knock until the younger girl woke up anyways. Her mom was on a trip to Russia this week, and her dad didn't live with them, so she knew she wasn't risking getting herself or Sayaka into trouble.

After walking down the road, streetlights began lighting the pathway that Kyoko took, and she silently looped around all the tall, fancy houses until she landed at Sayaka's. It was a little above average sized, as both her parents worked and put their money to the house and their daughter's education. It was a basic white color with dark brown roofing, with large windows on all sides. There was a blue light emanating from Sayaka's room that she could see from the window, and Kyoko assumed that the fellow magical girl was either fussing over her soul gem again or sleeping with a nightlight like the secret five year old she was.

Kyoko knocked without a second thought and waited a few moments but got no response. A light howling echoed through the streets as more wind passed through and froze the sopping wet Kyoko to the bone. Her hair was completely matted down at this point and dripping over her already soaked hoodie, which now took on much darker tone of it's original color.

She knocked again, this time louder and longer. There was a distinct shuffling upstairs and a tumble and crash a moment later. Kyoko could make out what sounded like a door from inside opening and more fidgeting from within the walls. She stood still and patient, hugging herself while waiting for the girl.

A minute later, Sayaka flung the door open with a football helmet on and a hockey stick in hand, held up and ready to swing. She immediately lowered it and looked surprised when she saw Kyoko on her doorstep.

"Huh? Kyoko? Why are you here?" She asked curiously, blinking in shock.

Kyoko snickered and smirked, pulling open the screen door on her own since Sayaka didn't seem to want to. "Nice to see you too." She casually walked in and brushed past the bluenette. Sayaka followed Kyoko into the kitchen and found her wringing her ponytail over the sink and couldn't help but grin a little. She pulled the helmet off her head and smoothed her hair down a little. After placing the headgear and hockey stick down on the dining room table, she walked over to Kyoko, who was finished with her hair and now unzipping her hoodie, and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

"Are you cold?" She asked innocently, even though she knew the answer.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel next to the sink to dry off a bit. "No, I'm just shivering 'cus your presence disturbs me so much," she quipped. She ruffled her hair with the towel briefly and pulled her bow out, tucking the ribbon and pendant hidden within it into her jean shorts pocket.

Sayaka pulled back and slipped her hand into Kyoko's, pulling her along with her. They crept up the stairs, the lighting getting darker and darker the further they went. The hallway was black and all Kyoko could feel was the numbing cold that took over her toes, and the soft fingers that held her hand.

The redheaded girl heard a click and assumed that Sayaka opened her bedroom door, and a moment later, she was welcomed to a heated room with a gentle blue aura radiating from a nightlight. Kyoko bit her tongue to keep from snickering at Sayaka's childish nature, but the other girl didn't seem phased. She was pulled in and the door closed behind her again.

Now that they were in the room, the young girls were able to see each other a little clearer. The blue light painted one another's skin and twinkled in their eyes when they looked at each other.

For a moment, everything felt still and calm and safe, and Kyoko forgot about the fear she was still feeling after nearly being assaulted on the street. Their hands never left each other, and their eyes never unlocked. They simply stood in the warm room, letting the soft blue light dance over them, the only sound being that off the ceiling fan that hummed over their heads.

The two finally broke out of their trance and moved separated. Sayaka stepped over her backpack, full of undone homework and sticky notes with drawings of cats and herself and Kyoko as stick figures. Her bed was in the left corner furthest from the door while the nightlight was in the middle outlet on the right wall. She had clothes and CD's lying around, but Kyoko didn't mind the slight mess. She just slipped out of her shorts and folded it the best she could, placing it on the floor with her hoodie. Her cropped tank top was soon to follow, and she was left in nothing but her bra and underwear. She didn't mind of course, and neither did Sayaka, who was tucked into her bed and under the comforter.

Goosebumps still stood on Kyoko's skin as her long hair produced cold droplets of water that slid over her slim figure. A violent shudder racked through her body and the heat from the vents didn't seem to do the trick anymore. She hugged herself again and stepped towards the bed. Sayaka looked her with one eye and smiled, lifting the covers so Kyoko could slip in next to her.

The older girl let out a sigh when she felt the thick blanket fall over her cold body. She was still paranoid about what had transpired earlier and prayed that that sleaze hadn't followed her here. Kyoko mentally scolded herself for a moment, thinking it may have been better if she just stayed out so that Sayaka wouldn't potentially be in danger. She tensed at the thought of him putting his grimy hands on the blue haired magical girl, but all her worries eased away when a slender pair of arms slipped around her midsection and pulled her close.

A dreamy grin made it's way onto Kyoko's face as her eyes shut. She could feel Sayaka's even breathing on her neck and shoulder, and it made her chest ache in a pleasant way. The arms around her stabilized her mind, and while she was sure she would have nightmares about the man from earlier and the recurring one of her family, it wouldn't be tonight. Sayaka protected her, even if she didn't know she was.

Kyoko felt the warmth of her girlfriend's body seep through to her heart. She felt safe and at peace in the girl's arms, trusting her with her life. The utter serenity of the blue basked room turned her mind to mush, the vigorous and nerve wracking activities of the day catching up to her. She nearly laughed in relief when she thought about how loved and happy she was in that moment. She slipped an arm around Sayaka's waist to keep her in place, and the already sleeping girl snuggled closer on reflex.

A single tear escaped Kyoko's eye and gave a shaky, grateful smile to no one but herself.

She felt loved.

She felt warmth.

She felt safe.

She felt calm.

She felt relieved.

She felt a strong mix of so many amazing feeling, but most of all, Kyoko felt what it feels like to be home.


End file.
